Mahiya
Mahiya — full name is Mahiya Geet. Character Introduction Mahiya is an angel princess who's full name is Mahiya Geet (Beloved Song), daughter of Eris and Nivriti, neice and ward of Archangel Neha. About Species * Angel Age * 307 years old Powers, Skills & Abilities *Could grow into a power among angelkind *Acute visual sense *Can create a glowing ball of light *Is competent with a crossbow *Training to be a spy so she can accompany Jason on missions Weaknesses *Doesn't have the ability to mesmerize others like the rest of her family Habitat / Residence / Origins * Former: Neha's Court, India * Current: Raphael's territory Character / Personality / Motivations *Does not like having others at her back *Wants to be free of Neha *Will have her vengeance against Neha by living a life overflowing with happiness *A smart women with many facets . . . who preferred to give an impression otherwise *unused to having her opinions solicited *In spite of the fact it would be easier to harden herself to others pain she nurtured the part of her that feels compassion for others, even Neha *Finds pride to be useless in helping her to survive *Uses fear to strengthen herself rather than allowing it to crush her *has manners of the court elite and the instincts of a hunter *she never ignores food because she knows what it is like to starve *She has wide-open eyes *She has a will of iron *She loves horses Physical Description * Honey colored skin * Black hair with a red tint, * wings of deep emerald and vivid cobalt with splashes of rich black, the wild spray akin to a peacock's fan * Small and pointed face, petite and curvy * She inherited the delicate angles of her face from her mother * Softly curved body * Light tawny brown eyes that are vivid against her honey colored skin & black hair * Eyes of a lynx or puma Love Interests * Jason: Is fascinated by him, is in love with him * Arav: her first lover, he used her to get into Neha's good graces Connections * Parents: Eris and Nivriti * Aunt & Guardian: Neha * Mate: Jason * Friends: Elena Deveraux, Honor, Miri * Allies: Jason, Raphael * Enemies: Neha Other Details *She is one of the last direct descendant of her ancient bloodline Biography / History Conceived due to an affair between Nivriti and Eris, Mahiya was taken from her mother and grew up in Neha's court. She is around 300 years old and has been led to believe Neha executed her mother just after her birth. Arav seduced her and then left her knowing that using her would help him gain Neha's favor. Later Neha gave away a mare Mahiya had raised from a foal to Arav's new lover We meet Mahiya in Archangel's Shadow. She visits her father, Eris, until his death; Raphael sends Jason to investigate for a distraught Neha and Mahiya is bound by blood to him to safeguard Neha's secrets. After solving the mystery, Mahiya learns the truth about her mother and, after meeting her mother fleetingly, watches as Nivriti and Neha fight. Mahiya currently lives in Raphael's territory under the care of her lover, Jason Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 5. Archangel's Storm Archangel's Storm, ch. Quotes : Book References Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Lead Characters